To Save a Life
by BLKROS300
Summary: Yamamoto's baseball team just won the championship and to celebrate his teammates invite him to huge celebration party. However they didn't expect Yamamoto to invite Tsuna to the party as well. No longer able to stand the fact that 'Dame-Tsuna' is spending so much time with the school idols Mochida and a couple of other students decide to teach Tsuna a lesson he'll never forget.
1. Taken

**To Save A Life**

Pairings: Yamamoto x Tsuna

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR this is purely a fanfic

Genre: Story contains rape, kidnapping, and themes may change over time

Summary: Yamamoto's baseball team just won the championship and to celebrate his teammates invite him to huge celebration party. However they didn't expect Yamamoto to invite Tsuna to the party as well. No longer able to stand the fact that 'Dame-Tsuna' is spending so much time with the school idols Mochida and a couple of other students decide to teach Tsuna a lesson he'll never forget. Can Yamamoto and the others save Tsuna before it's too late?

Chapter One: Taken

Before the announcer could even finish announcing that Namimori Middle had just won the baseball championship the team was surrounded by their fellow students and family cheering at the fact that they had just won. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the herd of people kept making their way to the tall teen who had just won the game for the entire team congratulating him on his latest achievement. As the loud cheering continued the tall teen eyed the crowd searching for the familiar spiky brown-haired boy; he finally spotted him trying to make his way to him, but was having a hard time with his small stature.

Seeing as he was having a hard time, the taller of the two decided to make his way to the small brunet. He was stopped however when he felt a sharp tug on his shirt. Turning around to the source of the tugging he saw it was another teammate trying to get his attention.

"Oi, Yamamoto where are you going?"

"Eh, oh I'm just going to go talk to Tsuna real quick."

"What? You're going to talk to Dame-Tsuna, come on forget about him besides the rest of the guys are going to celebrate at Osamu-san's house."

"Maa please don't call him that, he's my friend and I promised to hang out with him after the game."

"Oh come on, everyone calls him that so just ditch him and come to the party."

"Sorry, maybe some other time I did promise Tsuna first. Why don't you guys come by the restaurant later and we can celebrate some more then?"

"Whatever man, if you get tired of hanging out with that loser be sure to come over, after all you did win the game for us."

"Maa I don't know about that, I'll see you later o.k."

Yamamoto watched as his teammate retreated back into the crowd towards the other members of the team and soon after also follows suit by looking for his own friend amongst the crowd. Luckily it didn't take long when he found him struggling between some of the older parents who kept bumping into the small brunet, almost knocking him down. It didn't take long before one of them hit him hard enough he ended up on the ground struggling to pick himself up again that was until Tsuna felt a pair of strong arms on him helping him back up.

"Ah Yamamoto!"

"Ha ha are you alright Tsuna, it seemed like you were having a hard time."

"Eh? I'm fine don't worry about it, ha ha."

"If you say so…anyway shall we get going?"

"Yea it's awesome that you guys won everyone's so happy. But wouldn't you rather spend your victory with your other teammates. I mean…it's what you guys have worked for all this time isn't it?"

"Maa don't worry about it …besides they're already heading to Osamu-san's house to celebrate."

"Really then you should go, I'll be fine on my own. Besides it's the last game of the year you should have some fun. Not only that it's your championship game you should spend it with your teammates."

"Really its ok, Tsuna. Besides I did promise Gokudera to keep an eye on you while he was gone and we haven't had much time together because of practice."

"No it's not you shouldn't waste all your time on me and I can take care of myself."

"Alright how about this then… you come with me to the party."

"Eh? No way besides I don't think they'll want me there and-ah!"

Before Tsuna could respond any further he was already being dragged through the diminishing crowd of people by Yamamoto. Despites his protests against him going to the party Yamamoto wouldn't listen and eventually he couldn't come up with any more excuses. Tsuna didn't know why Yamamoto insisted on him going considering his entire class disliked 'Dame-Tsuna', that's why he's never been invited anywhere by his fellow peers. But for some reason he had a feeling something bad would happen if he went to this party, and he didn't like it. As much as he didn't want to go if it meant that Yamamoto would get to have some kind of normalcy that doesn't involve the mafia, then he would just put up with whatever was in store for him. After a few minutes of running and Yamamoto dragging Tsuna through the streets of Namimori they finally arrived at Osamu-san's house and he was starting to have second thoughts about agreeing to go to the party.

"Wait! Yamamoto maybe you should go alone besides I don't think everyone'll want me to be there."

"Maa come one they just need to get to know you like me."

"Yea but…I mean-"

Once again he was cut off by the taller teen as again he was dragged through the gates and to the steps of the house until they ended up at the front door of the house.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Coming!"

As soon as the door opened they were greeted by another classmate unfortunately it was one that Tsuna had hoped he wouldn't have to run into again especially since their last encounter. There stood Mochida of the Kendo club with a drink in hand, more than happy to let the baseball star inside. It wasn't till he saw the familiar small brunet trying to make himself seem smaller behind Yamamoto that his smile dropped as soon as he realized who it was. It was the very same person who caused him so much humiliation and now he dared show his face in front of him, all he saw was red but he knew to hold back especially with the baseball idol in between them. So despite the angry emotions welling up inside him he tried to act like everything was fine. But that doesn't mean he was going to let Tsuna off for the way he humiliated him in front of the entire school, especially the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Y-Yo Yamamoto glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, I also brought Tsuna with me."

"Ah…uhmm…hey Mochida-sempai…"

"Hey Dame-I mean Sawada-san…come in the party's just starting."

Now Tsuna wished he'd never come the sickly sweet smile that Mochida was displaying just gave him a bad feeling, but seeing Yamamoto smile was worth it he supposed so as much as he wanted nothing more to run away he couldn't. It didn't take long before everyone else realized that Yamamoto had made his appearance as soon as he entered he was surrounded by his adoring fans. It didn't take long before he was shoved away by them and even less time that when they did notice him they were already making fun of him; but it didn't bother him he was already use to it anyway.

"Yamamoto great job winning us the game!" squealed one girl.

"Yeah it was amazing!" screamed another.

"Maa all I did was played my best."

"Oooh~ you're so modest~"

As Yamamoto continued talking with his fan club, Tsuna decided to look for something to drink while the baseball idol continued to please the fangirls. Unfortunately Yamamoto was too distracted to notice that Mochida and few others from his team had followed Tsuna out of the room; it would be something he would soon regret.

_With Tsuna…_

The nagging feeling in his head kept telling him he should leave, that he was in danger if he stayed any longer. But he knew that if he just left suddenly Yamamoto would worry and leave along with him. Tsuna wouldn't feel right about being the cause that they couldn't enjoy some form of normalcy that doesn't involve the mafia. So he decided to stick through it, no matter how much his hyper intuition kept trying to warn him.

He finally found the kitchen and poured himself a drink, unaware of the danger behind him. He was about to pour a second drink for Yamamoto thinking he might be thirsty after dealing with hoard of fangirls when he was caught off guard by an angry familiar voice.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!"

"Huh…oh it's you M-Mochida-sempai…"

"Tch…don't talk to me so casually, you think just because you beat in a match you can hang out with us like you belong then you'd better think again."

"No…it's n-nothing like t-that…I didn't m-mean to...Aaah!"

Before he knew it, he was punched in the face hard enough it knocked him down hitting the edge of the table in the process. All he felt was a splitting headache come on as he tried to get back up only to be kicked back down.

"Aaah! S-stop!"

"Heh, There's no one to help you out now, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Hit him harder!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"AAH!...P-PLEASE STOP!"

"Oi! We should beat him up somewhere else before Yamamoto hears him!"

"Yea, let's move this somewhere else before he hears us."

"Hnn…"

His head was spinning and it wasn't stopping anytime soon, how had they been beating him up? He couldn't tell, he just wanted it to stop and for a moment it seemed like it did. Tsuna hoped that someone or rather Yamamoto had come in and stopped them from harming him any further. Or at least they had gotten their fill of beating him up that they got bored, unfortunately it was neither. Even though the voices still sounded fuzzy in his head he could tell when he felt someone roughly grab him by his brown locks and hit him hard he enough he succumbed to the pain and lost conscious, but not before hearing the last something that sent shivers up his spine.

"He he, I have a better idea to finally get rid of him…"

This is a new story I had to get out of my head because it wouldn't let me concentrate on my other story Baby Drama. So hopefully with this out of the way I can focus on the other story.

I actually got this idea from a movie I saw, I can't remember the name right now yea sorry if it's a little dull right now but I promise I'll try to make it better.

I also need some name ideas for five or four guy characters who are Yamamoto's teammates that get involved with Mochida's plan later but I can't think of any so I'd be grateful if you guys could help with that along with maybe a description.

Hmmm… I don't know what else to say other than Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read.

See Ya!


	2. Alone

Pairings: Yamamoto x Tsuna

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR this is purely a fanfic

Genre: Story contains rape, kidnapping, and themes may change over time so if you don't like it then you better go back and pick another story. also I don't condone rape or abuse.

Summary: Yamamoto's baseball team just won the championship and to celebrate his teammates invite him to huge celebration party. However they didn't expect Yamamoto to invite Tsuna to the party as well. No longer able to stand the fact that 'Dame-Tsuna' is spending so much time with the school idols Mochida and a couple of other students decide to teach Tsuna a lesson he'll never forget. Can Yamamoto and the others save Tsuna before it's too late?

I was very excited by everyone's reviews it really helps me think about what I should do for the next chapter so keep them coming please,, even if it's just a few words, good and bad. Every little review helps. I think this is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written but I couldn't stop so I hope you enjoy the effort I tried to put in it. And even if you don't then I'll just keep trying harder for the next one.

Anyway I'm sure you want to hurry up and start reading…so let me go away while you hopefully enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

"_Aaah! S-stop!"_

"_Heh, There's no one to help you out now, Dame-Tsuna!"_

"_Hit him harder!"_

"_Ha ha ha!"_

"_AAH!...P-PLEASE STOP!"_

"_Oi! We should beat him up somewhere else before Yamamoto hears him!"_

"_Yea, let's move this somewhere else before he hears us."_

"_Hnn…"_

"_He he, I have a better idea to finally get rid of him…"_

**Chapter Two: Alone**

The party was really starting to pick up at the news that Yamamoto, the school's baseball idol, had shown up to Osamu-san's house to celebrate the school's championship win. As soon as the news traveled, it didn't take long before just about the whole school showed up to the house to join the festivities. Which meant there would be more girls drooling over the baseball star's current victory, as for Yamamoto it meant he wasn't going to be able to get away anytime soon. Yamamoto seemed oblivious to the girls' attempts to charm him into going out with them. The only thing that was on Yamamoto's mind was on the whereabouts of his best friend, it must have been over an hour and Tsuna had not returned yet.

'_I wonder what's taking Tsuna so long'_ Yamamoto thought as he looked back the same way Tsuna had left just moments ago hoping that the brunet would be coming through the door with the same smile on his face, safe and sound. Soon minutes turned to almost an hour and he still didn't come back, worried he tried to make his way through the hoards of fangirls only to be stopped by more of them. It was like they came out of nowhere, just when he thinks that he's halfway out more girls stop him from looking for Tsuna.

"Yamamoto~ where are you going?~" one girl fretted.

"Ah…I'll be right back, I'm just going to look for Tsuna."

"Aww~…why? Dame-Tsuna can't be more important than us can he?~" another flirted with protest at the fact that Yamamoto wanted to look for the school loser.

"Yea, if anything you should forget about that loser and enjoy the party with us," said another girl from his class fussed, "we can show you better time than him."

One by one every girl tried to reason with him that he should stay and forget about Tsuna, each one making their case to Yamamoto that hanging out with the no-good brunet was only using him for his own benefit. The more the baseball player heard all the horrible things they were saying about Tsuna the more he was disgusted by them; why couldn't they understand the type of person Tsuna really was. Every word they spat made Yamamoto more and more angrier, he wanted nothing more than to lash out at them for what they were saying. But he held himself back; right now the most important thing was Tsuna's safety and making sure he made it home unharmed. After a while, Yamamoto had enough of listening to them drone on about his friend's faults, if they couldn't understand his friendship with the brunet then there was no reason for him to stick around.

He managed to finally push his way through them, but not before giving a hard glance of how disgusted and angry he was at them. He wanted to do more than a simple glimpse, but he feared that if he had he might lose control and lash out at them. He turned back to the hallway to search for Tsuna bumping into other students along the each one congratulating him and trying to get his attention, but he brushed them off. He had more important things to worry about, besides if Gokudera found out he let something happen to Tsuna, he'd pay for it dearly. He still remembers the bomber's threat before he left to Italy to train with Reborn and the right-hand man of the current Vongola boss.

_FLASHBACK…_

_It was about a week ago that Reborn announced he had to return to Italy and help the Ninth with some issues concerning a few of the famiglias that were causing a big mess between new famiglias that wanted an alliance with Vongola. Seeing it as an opportunity to better train himself for his future duties as the next boss's right-hand man, Gokudera begged Reborn for him to tag along. At first, Reborn was reluctant to let him tag along , but after a lot of pleading and begging from the silver-haired teen he agreed to let him go as long as he agreed to additional training with the Ninth's own right-hand man. And that's how they ended up at the airport to see them off before they left. _

_It was moments before Reborn and Gokudera were going to board the plane and everyone showed up to say their good-byes to the hitman and the bomber before they took off. _

"_Oi! Baseball-freak, there's something I need to talk to you about while I'm gone." Gokudera said with a serious tone._

"_Eh? What's wrong, Gokudera?" Yamamoto looked questioningly at the silver-haired bomber before he was dragged away from their group of friends. They finally stopped when they were good distance away from anyone that might listen in, however even after that Gokudera couldn't seem to face the taller teen, almost as if he was struggling within himself. _

"_Gokudera?"_

_Gokudera finally turned around and gave Yamamoto a look that meant he was serious; it was obvious he wasn't playing around. "I can't believe I'm asking you this, but I trust you more than the damn boxer and battle-freak and I especially don't trust that pineapple-haired freak…"he muttered._

"_Huh, what do you mean Gokudera?"_

"_I want you to protect Juudaime while I'm gone, got it."_

"_Maa…You know you don't have to ask; besides he's strong enough to defend himself." Yamamoto smile sheepishly._

"_I know that you baseball-freak! I swear if you let anything happen to Juudaime I'll blow off your arms so you can never play baseball again, got it!"_

_Yamamoto backed away from Gokudera with both hands in front as if surrendering it was one thing to call him names it's another when the bomber threatens his possible baseball career. Which meant that he wasn't kidding around with him. _

"_Maa, you know I'll do anything and everything to make sure Tsuna is safe, so you don't have to worry. O.K. so go have fun on your trip with the kid." _

"_There's not gonna be any fun you idiot, it's training so I can better serve Juudaime as his rightful right-hand man!" yelled Gokudera in anger. The damn baseball player was making a joke of his training with Reborn and he was not going to let him off easy before he left. So in a rage he brought out some dynamites to pay him back for the last comment, but was interrupted when his beloved boss came over to talk to them after talking to Reborn about his own training while they were away._

"_Gokudera-kun! Reborn went ahead of you to the plane he said if you're not on in five seconds he'd leave you behind!" the brunet exclaimed running to his two best friends. _

"_Gah!", that was all it took for Gokudera to keep himself from blowing up the baseball player but not before leaving a few good-bye words to the two teens, "I'll work extremely hard to become the best right-hand man, as for you baseball-freak you'd better keep your promise got it!" He ran as fast as he could towards the plane shouting curses all the while other passengers made their way to their own planes. _

"_Ne, Yamamoto what did Gokudera-kun mean by that." Tsuna asked Yamamoto._

"_Oh…uhmm…it's nothing really he just said he was going to miss us, especially Lambo haha…" he replied back cheerfully._

"_Souka…"_

"_Anyway how about we go eat some sushi, I'm really hungry, neh."_

"_Eh, o.k"_

_END FLASHBACK _

Yamamoto was brought back from his thoughts when he finally made it to the kitchen the very same kitchen that he had expected Tsuna to be in, only to be disappointed when the brunet wasn't anywhere in sight. After making sure he wasn't anywhere else in the house all the while trying to escape the student body mob that was trying to corner him, so that they could congratulate and drool over the baseball star. He finally found someone who might shed some light on the whereabouts of the brunet that he's been searching for; the host of the party, Osamu-san should be able to help him find Tsuna, after all it is his house.

"Yo, Osamu-san!..." Yamamoto called out to him trying to get his attention, but when he did his classmate just turned around almost as if pretending that he didn't hear the baseball star. 'Well that's weird, but I still need to know if he's seen Tsuna.' watching Osamu hurriedly leave the kitchen he scrambled out of his thoughts and ran after his classmate.

* * *

_**With Tsuna…**_

"…don't chicken out…rid…in this together…"

_Voices. _He could hear voices.

"…I don't wanna get…trouble…"

Another one. But he couldn't make out what they were saying, it hurt to think and even more to move.

"…let's just…hurry…over with…"

Just how many people were there? And why did it feel like something bad was going to happen. He wanted so badly to go home and sleep away the pain; at least it was safer there. The brunet tried to open his eyes but was only greeted with darkness, then he realized he was blindfolded so he tried to move but found himself unable to, fear started to settle in. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed, Tsuna only stopped when he heard the familiar voice that started his ordeal.

"…Heh, looks like he's finally waking up, so let's get started."

Terror and dread overwhelmed his body, when he heard people shuffling and footsteps walking towards him. He tried screaming, but found himself gagged as well; only muffled screams echoed whatever place they took him. He tried moving again, anything to get away from the threat coming towards him. He moved in any way he could to loosen the binds entrapping his small body, but to no avail. When they finally reached him he felt himself being pulled roughly by the hair into a sitting position and felt someone grab the blindfold that was preventing him from seeing anything.

"Nngh…" he opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his vision cleared when he realized the person who still had a hold on him was none other than Mochida himself. The same person who tormented him ever since grade school and now he was at his mercy.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this, Dame-Tsuna." Mochida smirked when he saw his captive tremble in fear. "I finally get to pay you back for humiliating me in front of the whole school."

"Oi let's hurry up and finish him off already," it was another voice he'd heard earlier,"before anyone hears us."

That's when Tsuna realized that they weren't alone, there were four shadows behind Mochida, but it was hard to make them out in the dim light where they were holding him captive. He could only guess that it was somewhere where no one would be able interrupt and no one would be able to hear him scream for whatever they had planned for him. It was hard to tell where he was but he could tell it was already night time because of the moonlight peeking through the cracks of the old building's ceiling.

"Not yet, I want to make sure he suffers," Mochida pulled the brunet closer until they were eye to eye, "I've been waiting a long time to do this so I'll go first."

* * *

_**With Yamamoto…**_

Again and again Osamu kept running away from him, which frankly worried him. Even after going through the house the brunet was still nowhere to be found and he figured that Osamu was the most likely to know what had happened to his friend. And he was starting to get tired of the cat and mouse game that Osamu was playing with the baseball player; if he wasn't going to come to him then he would have to step up his game and get serious to catch up to his classmate.

"Ha ha ha ha…I think I finally lost him…hah…", Osamu gasped for much needed air, after all running all over his house to avoid the baseball champion was more than of a challenge than he expected. He was leaning against the side of his house thinking it was safe since most of his classmates were inside enjoying the party. 'Now I just need to avoid him till Mochida finishes off Dame-Tsuna.' he blindly turned to run again but ran right into something hard yet soft, curious he opened his eyes and immediately regretted stopping when he realized what he had bumped into or rather who he bumped into.

"Yo, Osamu I've been wanting to talk to you all night." Yamamoto said in an eerily happy voice as he inched his way closer to the shorter male, forcing him to back away until he had him cornered against the house that Osamu had been leaning against earlier. Osamu was even more scared by the taller male's air around him it was almost as if he was going to kill on site if he didn't get what he wants.

"H-hey Yamamoto…"

He was trapped and he knew it. He'd have to think quick to get out of this without Yamamoto suspecting anything about what had happened to Dame-Tsuna.

"W-What's the matter Yamamoto," Osamu started nervously, "don't tell me you're avoiding your fanclub h-ha ha h-ha…"

"Ha ha actually I was looking for you," Yamamoto reverted somewhat back to his cheerful self, "I was wondering if you'd seen Tsuna."

'_Crap, I knew I should've kept running'_ Osamu's inwardly screamed.

"What makes you think I've seen Dam-err uh Tsuna." the shorter teen fidgeted like a cornered rat.

"Well it is your house so I figured you'd seen him." Yamamoto still kept that eerie smile plastered on his face, but Osamu knew he had to keep up the facade that he knew nothing or at least come up with a logical lie.

"Oh yeah I j-just remembered, he said he wasn't f-feeling well and uh said he was g-going to go home," he stammered out quickly.

"Really then I should go check up on him and make sure he's ok" Yamamoto turned to leave but was suddenly stopped when Osamu got in his way.

"NOO! Err I m-mean he told me to tell you t-that uh not to worry because he w-wanted you to enjoy the party since he d-didn't feel so good ha ha ha…" he lied.

"Eh? Really but still he should've told me," the last trace of suspicion dropping from his face, "hmm… I think just check on him to make sure he got home o.k."

"Don't worry h-he said he called when he got t-there," Osamu stuttered, "He said he made it fine. So just enjoy the party I-I mean you wouldn't want him to f-feel guilty would you."

"I guess…it wouldn't hurt to wait till tomorrow to see how he is…" Yamamoto scratched his head trying to contemplate on what he should do. "Well it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer."

Before he could change his mind a swarm of his classmates and fan club came outside to praise the baseball star once again on his win and before he knew he was back inside the house enjoying the party.

'_Tsuna I hope you're o.k…'_

* * *

_**With Tsuna…**_

It hurt…

It hurt so bad….

It felt like an eternity before they stopped, if only for a moment. The few moments they did stop was only to switch places while they beat him until they exhausted themselves and switched again and again over and over.

Tsuna wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to take blow after blow, all he knew was unforgiving pain that no one could save him from. He should have never gone to the party, he had a bad feeling the whole way there when he was walking with Yamamoto that something bad would happen but he didn't imagine this.

"Gah!" he screamed hoping someone would hear him, someone to tell them to stop. He was still bound by ropes and had taking the gag off him when they were unsatisfied by his muffled screams.

"Come on, Dame-Tsuna you can take it," spat Ichiru, he was the heaviest of them and he was also the first bully Tsuna encountered when he first started school, he kept beating the brunet watching him squirm under his fists all the while laughing, "ha ha ha what's the matter, not so tough when you don't have your little bodyguards are you." His fist crashed right into Tsuna's face causing his head to double back on the hard floor beneath him as he spit up blood from the impact.

That last blow seem to tire out the overweight teenager and another moment of what Tsuna called a moment of peace since it was the only time they didn't beat on him. Unfortunately it didn't last long as this time two of his classmates came into view, if he remembered right the one with the dark red hair was Renji, he would always lie in wait during lunch time to take his money and beat him even after giving it to him without trying to put up a fight. The shorter male next to him was Seito, he would sometimes join Ichiru and Kei, who had been beating him to a pulp before his fatter classmate took over. They were all clearly exhausted, especially Mochida who had been the most vicious in his attacks, he hoped that they'd had their fill and would let him go or at least leave him be.

"Nngh…," the brunet groaned in pain his vision fading in and out, "n-no mo-more…pl-pleaseee…" he was having a hard time breathing because he couldn't stop coughing up his own blood, it seemed to overflow from his mouth with each breath he took. "…*cough* no…hah ha...m-more…*cough cough*…"

"I'm nowhere near satisfied," grinned Mochida, "so what makes you think I'd stop now… I only just got started."

"Oi! Mochida lets finish this already," Kei spoke as he lifted the coughing brunet by the hair as to not get blood on himself, "this is starting to get boring and its almost morning."

"Yeah this is starting to get boring," Ichiru spoke this time, still trying to catch his breath, "besides I'm starting to get hungry." Rubbing his belly showing emphasis on just how hungry he was.

Meanwhile Seito and Renji surrounded the injured brunet; watching him tremble under their mere presence was entertaining. The young boss though just wanted it to end, he wanted to sleep and forget about this nightmare. Tsuna could hardly control his body anymore, he couldn't stop shaking nor could he stop the blood and tears that decorated his now pale, pained face. The brunet listened to them laugh eerily at him as he tried to pull himself into a fetal position. He just wants to go home, he'd rather go through Reborn's training a hundred times than stay another second in this hellhole.

"P-plea-se…I-I just…*cough* want t-to go…home…" he tried pleading with them one more time.

"Urusai!"

The whole building reverberated with his voice, they knew that kendo captain could have a temper at sometimes but they've never seen him this angry. They knew he was probably still pissed about the fact that the school's loser had beaten him at his own game in front of the whole school, but that was ages ago just about everybody had already forgotten about, saying it was probably just a fluke. Hard to believe they've gone through the whole night beating on Dame-Tsuna and he was still somewhat conscious. But Mochida knew they were right, they wouldn't be able to keep this up anymore at least not for now, they could always come back and finish him off, just as long as Yamamoto and the brunet's friends didn't find out then everything should go the way he wants. It was simple get rid of the loser and everything would go back to the way it should be, it's not like anyone would miss him. Everyone would get over it sooner or later.

"Damn it, fine!"

"What are you serious," Kei bellowed back, "if we let him go now, he'll just sick his little guard dogs on us."

"Idiot! I know that, I meant we'll stop for now at least," Mochida yelled back all the while he seemed to be glancing around the building, stopping when he seemed to find what he was looking for; Mochida looked back at the still quivering brunet an evil smirk adorning his face, "we just need to hide him in the meantime. Come on, bring him over here."

Seito and Renji dragged the whimpering brunet in the direction that Mochida was taking them and only stopped when they reached an old abandoned well. They saw the kendo captain grab a hook attached to chain pulley over the well, meanwhile Tsuna couldn't understand what they had planned for him next and even if he wanted to run he wouldn't be able to. It wasn't until Mochida got down to pick him up by his tattered shirt with the metal hook still in hand that the sense of fear nearly doubled if not tripled when he saw him attach the hook to his bound hands.

"Wait you're not actually put him in there are you?" Ichiru asked nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Mochida glared at the fat teen, "now help me get him over the well."

Everyone was reluctant at first, but they realized they were already in too deep and complied with the kendo captain's order. After if he was willing to do this to Dame-Tsuna who knows what he could do to them. Tsuna on the other hand wasn't going to take this lying down, it hurt but he was going to fight with what little strength he had left.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed; hoping to get someone's attention. He wasn't going into that pit of darkness, he tried kicking and struggled anything to try and stop them from putting him inside there.

"Damn it! Shut up already!," Mochida punched him in the face before grabbing the gag they'd used earlier, to muffle his screams, "Come on, hurry up!"

Once they got him to the edge of the well Kei readied himself at the handle of the pulley system of the well, as the others slowly got him over well's edge they let go and watched as he swayed a few times inside the well, before Mochida managed to grab hold of his bloodied shirt. To say Tsuna was scared was an understatement; they were seriously going to leave him there hurt and unable to call for help. The look in Mochida's eyes before he spoke was a promise of more pain to come and one that he was at his mercy.

"Until tomorrow Dame-Tsuna," Mochida spat with malice," Bye bye "

Mochida gave a quick nod to Kei, before Tsuna felt himself being lowered into the unforgiving darkness inside the abyss of the well; he did the only thing he could before watching them leave.

He screamed trapped in the darkness.

* * *

I know I know it's been like forever since I ever updated any of my stories but I didn't think my second job would get in the way of my writing. How wrong I was, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review please. I'll try to update more frequently especially since I made it through my training.

Well I'll see you later… I'm gonna try to update my other stories.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Into the Abyss

Pairings: Yamamoto x Tsuna

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR this is purely a fanfic

Genre: Story contains rape, kidnapping, and themes may change over time so if you don't like it then you better go back and pick another story. Also I don't condone rape or abuse.

Summary: Yamamoto's baseball team just won the championship and to celebrate his teammates invite him to huge celebration party. However they didn't expect Yamamoto to invite Tsuna to the party as well. No longer able to stand the fact that 'Dame-Tsuna' is spending so much time with the school idols Mochida and a couple of other students decide to teach Tsuna a lesson he'll never forget. Can Yamamoto and the others save Tsuna before it's too late?

Here is chapter three for you; I hope you enjoy the story.

I'm gonna keep trying to update as much as I can. I promise that I won't stop writing. I'd also like to thank everyone and anyone for just reading even if you don't leave a review I still appreciate all of you for all of it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: In the Abyss**

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

How long had it been now since he'd awoken? He wondered how long it would take before he passed out again, he'd already lost track of the amount of times he'd wake up over and over only to be hanging from his arms and then pass out again when the numbing pain in his arms became too much for him. The brunet's breathing began to quicken again, it seemed to happen every time he woke up. First his breathing would quicken, and then his vision would double and become blurry. With each breath he gasped for he could hear his heart beat erratically each time feeling like it might be his last. And then finally he succumbed to the depths of mind when he could no longer bear it.

He still remembered the first time he awoke hoping that everything was just a bad dream he was having, but realized how wrong he was soon enough. He tried to lift himself up as much as he could despite his body protests for to not move. Despite every muscle in his body screaming for him to stop he kept pushing himself up the rope, unfortunately the harder he tried the more his body felt like it was being torn apart until finally it gave out and he fell again. His body jerked excruciatingly from the recoil of the fall, his muffled scream echoed through the dark pit he was trapped in. Hot tears streamed down his face like a river, feeling his arms stretch from his body even more.

The longer he hung inside the dark pit the more his hope dwindled that someone would find him. He didn't even know how long he'd been trapped inside or if Mochida and his gang of thugs would even return to finish him off like they said they would.

He just wanted to sleep.

Sleep.

And again his conscious drifted off into a peaceful dreamland away from this hellish nightmare he was living.

* * *

_**With Yamamoto…**_

Yamamoto couldn't remember how he'd gotten home the night before; the only thing he could remember was trying to console the girls that he had insulted earlier. He wasn't going to forgive them for the way they talked about Tsuna, but the girls constant crying about how cruel he was to them was really starting to ruin the party. His fellow teammates had to beg Yamamoto to talk to them seeing as their cries were starting to get unwanted attention from Osamu's next door neighbors. It didn't take long before they forgave the baseball player either, they simply played it off as if nothing happened and continued with the celebrations.

It was early morning as the light shone through the crack in his curtains waking him from his deep slumber, he shifted away from the light trying to go back to sleep. Normally he'd already be up do his normal early morning run; after all he had to stay in shape for his favorite sport. Today though his body was too sore to really do anything let alone go to school. The moment Yamamoto settled back into bed he was abruptly awoken again this time by his alarm clock, telling him it was almost time for school. He was thinking about maybe missing school just this once but he did have to walk Tsuna to school otherwise if Gokudera found out he wasn't protecting the brunet the way he was suppose to he might face the bomber's wrath. He was really conflicted between staying home or pick up Tsuna and go to school.

'I don't think Tsuna would mind if I didn't take him this one time,' Yamamoto texted the brunet he wasn't going to school before again drifting back to sleep, 'I'll make it up to him somehow…'

* * *

_**With Mochida…**_

The twisted teen was trying to figure out how to torture his victim next when he felt something vibrating in his pocket, it was then he remembered he had taken the brunet's phone to make sure he wouldn't be able to call for help. He flipped the phone open and realized that it was a message from the school's baseball star; he was hesitant to read the message fearing that maybe the jock realized that Dame-Tsuna had never made it home. Nevertheless he opened the message and was relieved to find out that the baseball player wasn't even going to go to school today, which made things easier for him. It meant he'd get to 'play' with the brunet even longer and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

'Hmmph…I wonder how I'll play with him today…'

Mochida put the phone away and stuffed a video camera into his bag before heading out the door on his way to school. Oh what fun today was going to be, he just couldn't wait to try out the new toys he bought for his helpless victim.

* * *

_**Later…**_

School had gone by excruciatingly slow for Mochida he was just itching to go leave the school but unfortunately the prefect and his lackeys kept stopping him every time he tried to cut out early. So he had to settle for just going from class to class until finally school ended and he ran from the cursed building as fast as he could. He ran until to a nearby park and waited, it didn't take long either before his fellow accomplices showed up along with a new added addition, none other than Osamu.

"You guys ready for some more fun?" Mochida eyed every single person making sure that they weren't going to back out on him, after all they've already gone this far there was no going back now. It was either kill the brunet now or face the wrath of his guardians.

The others just sneered; they couldn't wait to get back to their personal punching bag.

"Let's go already! I wanna pound into the little piece of shit already!" Kei hit his palm with his fist; he was itching to hit something.

"Come on Mochida, let's hurry up and get going already!" Seito said impatiently.

"Yea man, you promised today was gonna be even better." Ichiru spoke next.

"Don't worry it will, come on let's get going already," Mochida patted his bag, displaying that he'd come prepared with more ways to torture their intended victim.

Everyone was jeering to go, they were more hyped up than usual and they made their way into the forest behind the playground where their new toy was awaiting them. Osamu was confused at what they were talking about; he thought they'd already gotten rid of their dame classmate. Isn't that why the brunet hadn't shown to up to class that day? And even more what was in the bag that Mochida seemed to be so much more enthusiastic than usual. Either way he's already in too deep for helping Mochida and the rest of the gang lie to Yamamoto about the brunet's real whereabouts, so there's really no harm in joining them for another round of beating is there? If only he'd known how far they were willing to take it he may have changed his mind.

It took almost half an hour before they made it to the abandoned building, but for them it was worth it to get their fun for the day. They entered the eerie building with Mochida leading the way towards the well. All but one was overly excited, Osamu couldn't understand what was so great about a well hadn't they gone to finish off the brunet.

"Alright Seito, start pulling." Mochida ordered the shorter male.

Pulling? Osamu was more confused than ever when he saw the short teen start pulling on the rope, what exactly had they done with the no good brunet. He kept watching as Sei kept pulling until he saw a familiar fluff of brown hair, his eyes widened when he realized it was indeed in fact, Dame-Tsuna unconscious hanging like a ragdoll over the well. He'd seen the teen beaten up plenty of times before at school but never like this. His clothes were torn to shreds; his body was marred with bruises and cuts everywhere especially his face seemed almost unrecognizable from the way a part of his face swelled where he was harshly punched. Even more was the blood dripped from the cataleptic body; the crimson color practically robed his entire body in the ugly color as it dripped off into the well.

"What did you guys do?" Osamu blurted in disbelief. He hadn't expected them to go so far.

"What's the matter Osamu-san? Don't tell me you actually care what happens to this waste of space do you?"

"N-no but," Osamu stepped back, he didn't want to get involved if it meant going as far as killing the brunet, "I don't think I wanna j-join you guys after all."

"It's too late for that," they all glared at him, especially Mochida, "now you can either join us or join him. Tell me, which do you prefer?"

Now he really felt trapped it was kill or be killed. As much as he didn't want to he was going to die for someone like Dame-Tsuna. He gulped down his fear and rejoined them.

"That's more like it," Mochida reached into his bag and pulled out his video camera and gave it to Osamu, "here; make sure you catch everything on camera."

Osamu reluctantly turned the camera on and started filming. He watched as Mochida turned back to the others and ordered them to wake up the comatose brunet who was still hanging.

"Now that that's settled let's get to the main event," Mochida said eerily, "Kei…Ichiru…get him down and wake up our main character."

"Hai/Hai"

The two did as commanded; while Kei untied the brunet, Ichiru held the beaten teen only to throw him to the ground like a piece of trash. Soft moans escaped the brunet's lips as he felt the blood painfully rush back into his numb limbs as he unconsciously curled himself in a fetal position. Unfortunately it didn't take long before he was forced to stand on his knees; he could feel someone roughly tug on his hair. Every cell in his body screamed in his body to stop moving and yet whoever was forcing it to move made it hundred times worse.

"Wakey, wakey Dame-Tsuna," a maniacal voice said, "It's time for your punishment again."

Tsuna had no more strength in him to call for help anymore let alone open his eyes at the moment. But it seemed that his tormentors had other ways to wake him up.

_SLAP_

Mochida didn't like to be ignored so he slapped the brunet several times trying to rouse the teen into waking up. It took a while but he finally managed to wake him from his near catatonic sleep. Tsuna slowly pried his eyes open, everything seemed hazy as his throbbing head tried to make out his surroundings. He finally realized that he was facing Mochida noticing the big smirk he had plastered on his face not only that, his classmate, Osamu-san was standing behind the kendo captain with a video camera. Tsuna tried to figure out why they would need a camera but was suddenly distracted when Mochida roughly grabbed his chin forcing him to look back at the raven-haired teen.

"Now, now Dame-Tsuna the only person you should be focusing on is me," Mochida taunted, "after all me and you are going to have so much more fun together."

"Nghh…" tears started welling up, Tsuna just wanted to go home.

"Aww don't tell me you're gonna start crying, we haven't even started yet," mocking the teen further," how about we start by taking that gag off you, neh? It wouldn't be any fun if we can't hear you're screams, now would it."

Once he removed he coughed several times before pleading with the Kendo captain to let him go. "I won't tell anyone, j-just p-please let me g-go home…"

"No can do, it wouldn't be any more fun if we just let you leave now would it, especially since we have something fun planned just for you." Mochida snickered at the brunet's reaction as he watched him shudder in fright of what was to come. Meanwhile the others cheered on Mochida to hurry and get on with it.

Tsuna watched as Mochida go back to his bag, as much as he wanted to escape he had no strength left in him to run very far and Mochida's underlings held him firmly in place. He felt helpless as their cruel hands held him in place, was there really no one that would come to his rescue? Tsuna was so lost in his despair he didn't realize what Mochida pulled from his bag until he felt something cold and smooth slowly tracing along his neckline. Tsuna gasped when he realized that Mochida held a sharp blade keeping it firmly against his skin.

"Now you wouldn't be ignoring us would you?" Mochida maniacally leered at his prey, "not after treating you so well."

"P-Pleeeaassse…d-dont" Tsuna felt his heart drop, any hope he had left was crushed. The look in the kendo captain's eyes held nothing but evil and malice.

"Baka, no one's going to save you," Mochida whispered in his ear "get it? You only get to live as long as I let you, at least till I get bored with you…ha ha ha!"

Mochida couldn't stop laughing as he watched any hope leave the brunet's eyes. He didn't stop laughing when he ordered his goons to force Tsuna to lie on the floor. And laughed even more when he started tearing through the brunet's already tattered clothes, stripping him of every piece of shredded clothing. Never did his evil laughter cease to stop even when Tsuna began to scream again, when he'd carelessly cut into him.

* * *

**_With Yamamoto_**

It was pretty late at night when Yamamoto woke up and his dad was none too happy with him for not going to school, so as punishment he was forced to clean all the fish for the night's delivery orders. Unfortunately for him it was their busiest night he's seen in weeks, ,meaning he was going to have a long shower before he'd get the smell of fish off him.

How he regretted not going to school, at least then he wouldn't be sitting on a very uncomfortable stool gutting fish. He could be hanging out with Tsuna playing video games or just hanging out watching a movie.

'I hope Tsuna's having more fun than I am…' Yamamoto sighed as he was brought even more fish, it seemed that orders wouldn't stop coming anytime soon, which meant he wasn't going anywhere for the night. Yamamoto kept gutting fish but stopped when a shadow loomed over him, when he looked to see what it was, it was his dad.

"Hey, Pops…"

The seriousness in his dad's face seemed more than usual, the last time he had that look was when he was first training to learn swordsmanship from him.

"Takeshi, there's something we need to talk about."

"Eh? What's wrong, Pops?"

"It's about your friend."

"Which one?"

"It's about Tsuna, his mother just called…," Tsuyoshi eyed his son carefully; "apparently he never made it home last night. Tsuna's missing, Takeshi."

Yamamoto dropped the knife and fish he was holding, if it wasn't for the current circumstances he was sure his dad would have been upset at him for wasting the fish.

* * *

Well this took a while to write but glad I got it done. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Till next time I'll see you next chapter.

**Happy Belated New Year! **


	4. A Thousand Cuts

Pairings: Yamamoto x Tsuna

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR this is purely a fanfic

Genre: Story contains rape, kidnapping, and themes may change over time so if you don't like it then you better go back and pick another story. Also I don't condone rape or abuse.

Summary: Yamamoto's baseball team just won the championship and to celebrate his teammates invite him to huge celebration party. However they didn't expect Yamamoto to invite Tsuna to the party as well. No longer able to stand the fact that 'Dame-Tsuna' is spending so much time with the school idols Mochida and a couple of other students decide to teach Tsuna a lesson he'll never forget. Can Yamamoto and the others save Tsuna before it's too late?

Another chapter I'm so happy! My mind's been hazy cuz I got sick so every time I try to update I end up coughing on my laptop and I end up tying gibberish and figure out where I screwed up, fun right?

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Thousand Cuts**

Red…

His body was dyed in such a beautiful hue.

The crimson red ran down his body ever so slowly as gravity brought it down.

And swirled into a lovely pink in the water as it drained down the tub.

He stood under the hot water for what seemed like an eternity as his thoughts kept running through the events of what had transpired.

And each time, he became excited again and at the memory of how scarlet color painted his form.

He couldn't help but giggle when he remembered the how each cut he decorated on the brunet's pale, bruised skin bled out and adorned him and his clothes. What he enjoyed the most was the delightful screams his little victim produced. Never had he imagined such a beautiful sound or that he could produce it all from a single little blade. And it was only one thousand.

He counted each time he ran his blade into the boy's frail body, never once losing count. He relished the fact that he had caused dame-Tsuna's suffering and the best part was that no one could stop him. He would be able to prolong his suffering as long as he wanted to and be the one to decide the boy's fate. And he was going to take his time in torturing his helpless victim, all to pay him back for making his life miserable.

Mochida smirked at the thought of everything he had planned for the smaller male as he wiped away the steam that collected on his bathroom mirror. The color that once painted his body was gone, but he knew he had all the time in the world to see it again. For now though he would have to wait until the next night to have his fun, right now he had to prepare himself for another day at school and perhaps catch up on the sleep he'd missed out on while he was toying with dame-Tsuna.

After Mochida finally got ready he headed out the door and hummed a cheery song all the way to school. Never had he been in such a good mood.

* * *

_With Yamamoto…_

Yamamoto was having a hard time catching his breath, he didn't even have this hard a time breathing after a baseball game. He'd just run though the whole town in search of Tsuna and even after looking through every bush and alleyway he couldn't find him. The black-haired teen leaned against the wall of his school after trying to call Tsuna's cell phone for what seemed like the hundredth time but he kept getting his voicemail once again. He could no longer leave any messages after he'd already filled up his voicemail. Yamamoto had never felt so lost and even more, useless.

There was still one place though where he hadn't looked and that was Namimori Forest.

After straightening himself up he sprinted towards the direction of the forest. It was his last chance to find his friend, if he failed to find him soon he'd be left with no choice but to admit he failed to protect Tsuna just as he promised to Gokudera.

'_Tsuna…where are you?' _

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto knew that there would probably animals out hunting, but if there was any chance Tsuna was out here then he would keep combing the woods until he found any trace of him. It's not like Tsuna would disappear off the face of the world and he most certainly wouldn't leave without telling someone where he was going, would he? He didn't care if he was annoying the wild animals he was going to keep screaming his lungs off until he got a response.

"Tsuna, where are you!"

No response.

Nothing but the sounds of the wild animals that lurked in the night filled his ears. Yamamoto could feel it, the frustration building in him like none he's ever had before and it was starting to really piss him off.

"TSUNA!"

Yamamoto's voice echoed through the forest, he clenched his fists hard enough he bled into his palm. He couldn't take it anymore not knowing where someone he was suppose to protect was. The teen felt his legs give way as the weight of being unable to find his friend became unbearable, he already searched their small town and he had only just began to look through the forest. It didn't seem to matter what direction, every where he turned was nothing more than trees and bushes.

If anything happened to the brunet he would never forgive himself, how could he have been so careless in protecting his friend. The same person who saved his life countless times, the very same person who gave him a reason to live after he thought he'd lost everything when he couldn't play baseball. That was the day he found a true friend. He was the first he met that didn't like him for only knowing how to play baseball and didn't think any less of him when he hurt his arm bad enough he couldn't play baseball for the rest of the season. Yamamoto refused to give up hope he will find his precious friend.

'_Dammit! Tsuna please be o.k..'_

He picked himself up and began running further into the darkness of the forest again. He couldn't stop now; he was going to finish what he started no matter how long it took.

Yamamoto had finally made it into a clearing when he noticed an old abandoned warehouse building. He didn't remember ever seeing it the building when they trained in the woods, though he'd never been this far in the forest either.

He entered the worn out building with caution, being this far out who knew what could be in there. It was obvious no one had been using the building in years; the musty old smell was none to pleasant. It was just too quiet for his liking not to mention his only light source was the moonlight beaming through the shattered windows.

"Tsuna!"

He kept screaming out his name but no answer once again.

'_Tsuna where are you?'_

He walked deeper in the building and noticed an old well in the middle of the building, which he thought was weird. For some reason it was strange it was as if it was calling him to it, he didn't know why he felt he had to look inside. Surely the brunet he's been looking for couldn't be inside, right? His heart started racing the closer he got; he couldn't understand it why was his body reacting this way. It seemed strange that all the running he'd just done wasn't even close to what he was experiencing right now, his chest felt so constricted.

Just a few more steps and he'd be able to peer inside the well.

'_Why do I feel this way?'_

Sweat ran down his face, when he finally reached it. Yamamoto peered over the rim of the well but saw nothing, he was only greeted by the darkness. Relief washed over him when he saw nothing inside he was expecting him to be inside but he was relieved none the less.

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP**_

Yamamoto turned as fast as he could ready to confront whatever had made that noise.

"Who's there!" his voice boomed throughout the building. "Answer me!"

This was one time he wished he hadn't forgotten his Shigure Kintoki at home, if he hadn't been in such a rush he wouldn't have this problem. Instinctively he grabbed the closest thing he could find and held it the same way he did his sword. He tried to locate the sound of the noise but the building was too dark to see anything. Another rustle caught his attention and he turned swiftly to face it. However what he was met with was…

"Meow…"

To think he was almost scared half to death by a small tabby cat, if anything he felt a little foolish.

"Hey little guy, you almost gave me a heart attack…" he bent down to pick up the furry animal and petted it playfully, "I don't suppose you know where my friend is do you?"

"Meow" the cat tilted its head in confusion.

"I didn't think so…" the small cat purred in his hands whenever he'd scratch behind its right ear. It amused Yamamoto how easily content the feline was with a simple gesture, somehow it reminded him Tsuna.

'_That's right I still haven't found him.'_

"Gomen little neko, but I have to find my friend..." Yamamoto placed the cat carefully on the ground before turning back to the entrance of the building to get out. "Maybe I'll play with you next time, ne? I'll even let you meet him when I find him."

Yamamoto solemnly walked back to the open forest again and realized that the sun was starting to rise and it was only then that Yamamoto realized how long he'd actually been looking for Tsuna.

* * *

_With Tsuna…_

Everything hurt…

His throat felt like it was on fire, though screaming his head off for hours could do that.

Tsuna was only happy that he was no longer hanging inside of the well, but that didn't make his current position any better. After beating him senseless again and Mochida slicing into his body over and over they tied him up again and dumped him inside an empty crate. They gagged him again and closed the lid, his only source of light and air was a small hole he could see through. Tsuna couldn't help but let his tears flow like a river at being left in the dark again. He couldn't help but tremble in fear at why they couldn't just let him go; he wouldn't tell anyone if it meant he could go home.

The brunet could only whimper as he shook the layer of straw and hay dug into his wounds causing him to bleed even more. If it kept going at this rate, it wouldn't be long before he either passed out from the blood loss or died from it.

He could already feel it happening. His mind seemed in a haze and black spots began to overwhelm his vision. He could feel his chest constrict from all the crying and screaming he'd just done earlier. How much more would he have to endure before God would just let him die already?

"_Tsuna!"_

His head was already starting to play tricks on him. The voice sounded all too familiar but he couldn't put a face to it.

"_Tsuna! Pl…se ans…r me!"_

That voice again…

Where did he know that voice? Could it be they were back to taunt him again, to hurt him even more?

"_TSUNA!"_

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, how could he not know who it was? It was Yamamoto!

The brunet couldn't help but cry even more, finally someone had found him! Now all he had to do was get his attention and he could be free from Mochida's sick, twisted desires of revenge.

"_Tsuna! Where are you?!"_

The gag placed around his mouth wasn't going to come out anytime soon, which meant that he wouldn't be able to tell Yamamoto where he was. His only option was to make some kind of noise to alert the tall teen of his location. But how? He was not only gagged but his hands and legs were tied up together as well.

"_Tsuna!..."_

He could hear him coming closer which meant he'd only get one chance to show him where he was. He would have to wait until he saw Yamamoto through the small hole in the crate, it was his only chance!

Tsuna raised his head up as far as he could and did the only thing he could, he slammed his head on the crate as hard as he could. He did it three times each one more agonizing than the last. He could feel the blood gush from his forehead the second time but he had to keep going he wanted to be found, more than anything he wanted to feel safe. After the third strike he collapsed again feeling his conscious slipping, he wanted to stay awake as long as possible but his body wanted otherwise. His vision blurred again as he peered through the small opening in his prison and his hope for escape didn't seem so far away anymore. Why? Yamamoto was heading in his direction, he was finally going to escape and that's all he wanted.

'_Please Yamamoto, just a little closer'_

But his hopes were quickly dashed when he saw the tall teen pick up a cat. Rather than finding him, Yamamoto was too distracted with the cat to realize that the noise he made was him not the cat. Did he really just slam his head in vain only to be left in the dark again for Mochida and his goons to beat up on. Any hope dwindled when he heard Yamamoto ask the cat if it knew where he might be, he wanted to scream, thrash against his imprisonment anything, if it meant getting his attention. But he was slipping to fast, his tears blurred his vision more when he saw Yamamoto leave and again he fell unconscious.

'_Yamamoto I'm right here, come back'_

* * *

I finally updated, sorry it's taking so long for me to update any of my stories. Kinda left you guys with another cliffhanger, but don't worry the next chapter will have what you guys have been waiting for. Or at least I think it's what you guys have been waiting for.

Anyway drop me a review or even pm me if you have any suggestions or opinions aside from me hurrying to load the next chapter, please let me know…

Till then I'll see guys in the next chapter.

Bye!


	5. Their Return

Pairings: Yamamoto x Tsuna

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR this is purely a fanfic

Genre: Story contains rape, kidnapping, and themes may change over time so if you don't like it then you better go back and pick another story. Also I don't condone rape or abuse.

Summary: Yamamoto's baseball team just won the championship and to celebrate his teammates invite him to huge celebration party. However they didn't expect Yamamoto to invite Tsuna to the party as well. No longer able to stand the fact that 'Dame-Tsuna' is spending so much time with the school idols Mochida and a couple of other students decide to teach Tsuna a lesson he'll never forget. Can Yamamoto and the others save Tsuna before it's too late?

A/N : OK so I figured this probably isn't the chapter you've actually been waiting for like I told in the last chapter, but I realized from reading all your wonderful reviews that Yamamoto probably shouldn't be the only one looking for Tsuna. So I decided to give Tsuna a break while the others find out that Tsuna's missing and how they try to find him. But will they make it in time before it's too late?

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Rather than finding him, Yamamoto was too distracted with the cat to realize that the noise he made was him not the cat. Did he really just slam his head in vain only to be left in the dark again for Mochida and his goons to beat up on. Any hope dwindled when he heard Yamamoto ask the cat if it knew where he might be, he wanted to scream, thrash against his imprisonment anything, if it meant getting his attention. But he was slipping to fast, his tears blurred his vision more when he saw Yamamoto leave and again he fell unconscious. _

'_Yamamoto I'm right here, come back'_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Their Return**

Nana searched frantically in her room, her face still flushed from the all the crying she'd done the night before. After calling all of her son's friends and still not knowing where he was she decided it was time to call the police. However even they weren't any help, they merely shrugged off her concerns assuming that her baby boy had either run away or was simply out with friends. Either way the police would only tell her that unless her son was missing longer than 48 hours there was nothing they could do at the moment.

It was frustrating not knowing where her Tsu-kun was and even more irritating when the people who are suppose to protect and serve their city won't even lift a finger to help her search for Tsuna. Seeing as she was getting nowhere with anyone she decided it was best to take matters into her own hands and call the one person who'd go above and beyond to find her baby boy. The only problem was she somehow managed to lose the emergency number that Iemitsu had given her in case anything serious ever happens. She kept tearing apart her room in search of that damn number, she knew had to be in here somewhere it was the last place in the house she hadn't looked in. How could she have lost something so important?

Distracted in trying to find the number she didn't even realize that the other members of the house were staring at her like she had just lost her mind. They were in awe at how the usually oblivious, carefree woman they considered their second mother had completely lost her composure the moment she realized her actual son was missing for no reason. It didn't feel right to let her scramble the way she was especially after letting them live rent free with all the scrumptious food they could eat; so they decided to help her.

"Maman? Can I help look too?"Fuuta asked meekly, barely dodging a book that Nana had thrown hastily.

"I-pin help too!" the little Chinese girl joined in on the search, Lambo soon following after the two other kids.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san will find it first!" declared a very overexcited Lambo.

"Where would you like us to start looking Maman?" Bianchi said trying to calm the poor woman down.

"Everyone *sniff* thank you! We're so lucky to have family like you." Nana eyes were brimming with tears again.

It was then she remembered where the damn number was, she ran from her room without a word back downstairs to the living room. The others tried calling out to her but Nana ignored them she wanted to call her husband as soon as possible. She ran to the one of the bookshelves and looked for a certain book that held what she wanted. After skimming through the books she finally found the right one she needed, it was their family's photo album. She flipped through pages and pages of photos until she found the one she was looking for, it was the last photo that they had taken as a family before Iemitsu left and had asked her to lie to Tsuna about his death. She took the photo and turned it around, she couldn't help but grin scribbled on the back was the number she'd been searching like a madwoman.

Meanwhile the others had finally caught up with her by the time she started dialing his number. Though they didn't exactly help find the number they were happy nonetheless that she found what she was looking for. They watched her fumble with the phone as she dialed it was obvious she wasn't dealing with Tsuna's disappearance very well.

Nana on the other hand, waited impatiently on the phone listening to each dial tone; just what was taking so long for him to answer?

Then finally a click.

"_Hello?..." _Iemitsu didn't even have time to ask anything else before his wife started crying hysterically over the phone.

"Iemitsu you need to come home!" Nana cried pain-stricken.

"_Nana calm down…" _Iemitsu tried to calm her down; unfortunately he wasn't succeeding, _"What's the matter?"_

He waited patiently as she tried to compose herself; all he knew was that it must've been serious if she was using the emergency number he had given her before he left. A few minutes after listening to her incoherent ramble and a few words of encouragement from him, Nana managed to utter only a few words before crying again.

"It's Tsu-kun…" Nana sobbed through each word.

"_What about Tsuna?" _ Iemitsu stopped what he was doing, for his wife to call him using their emergency number it must've been serious. Unfortunately it looked like he would to wait a little longer for answers since Nana was still bawling her eyes out.

"Tsu-kun is…" Nana whimpered through the last part, "He's…He's missing."

"_What do you mean he's missing?!" _Iemitsu didn't mean to yell but the fact that his only son and future Vongola boss was missing; he cursed the people who'd dare mess with his family. He gripped the phone had enough he swore he heard it crack.

"I don't know he hasn't come home," Nana tried explaining to her husband through tears, "I tried calling his friends but they don't know where he is and the police won't do anything…"

As Nana's voice trailed off, Iemitsu couldn't help but feel like the worst husband for not being able to be there now to comfort his wife like the way he's suppose to. As much as he wanted to stay on the phone and talk his wife through this right now it was more important to find a certain hitman and get back to Namimori as soon as possible. The faster they did the better chance they had at finding Tsuna, hopefully safe and sound.

"_Just sit tight in case he comes home, I'll get on the first flight back." _Iemitsu hung up on Nana without another word before quickly dialing Reborn's number, after all time was of the essence.

Hearing her husband hang up so abruptly made her feel worse than she already was, she was hoping that he would at least try to comfort her in some way. Instead all she got was a cold response and little bit of hope knowing that he was coming back home to help look for their son.

"Please just hurry…" Nana's hands were shaking so much by the end of the phone call she dropped the phone on the floor. Again she broke down, she'd never felt so alone that was until she felt something warm suddenly embrace her. She opened her eyes and noticed the pink hair, it was Bianchi. Then more warmth held her close, looking down she realized it was the other children she'd considered her own.

She couldn't but smile of course she wasn't alone she had an almost second family that she'd adopted into her life to support her that she knew cared for both her and Tsuna. As long as she had that she knew that she could get through this hard time and Tsuna would be alright, especially since they both had new supporting friends and new members to their family.

Still she wished Tsuna and Iemitsu were here.

* * *

_**Dreamscape…**_

"_Yamamoto!"_

_Yamamoto turned around looking for the person who called out to him, but found no one only darkness. Could it be he was hearing things? He didn't know._

"_Yamamoto!"_

_Again he looked, turning in every direction possible he could but still he saw nothing. It was really starting to trouble him, the voice sounded scared and even more disturbing was the fact that it sounded like it was in so much pain. Then he realized who the voice belonged to it was Tsuna but why did he sound so broken and pained. _

"_Yamamoto…help me…"_

"_Tsuna! Tell me where you are?" Yamamoto yelled back, running blindly into the darkness but no matter where he looked he couldn't find where his best friend's voice was coming from. He didn't seem to get any closer to the source either and it was starting to get more frustrating by the second. _

"_Yamamoto…help…me…" Tsuna's voice cracked. _

_Tsuna was crying and yet he could do nothing to comfort his friend. He'd promised Gokudera that he'd protect him and yet he didn't even know where Tsuna was. The tall teen continued to run through the darkness in search of any clue that might help him. "Tsuna!...Where are you?" Yamamoto cried out. He was starting to get tired and he found nothing that could help him find Tsuna. The brunet's voice echoed over and over in the darkness, fear and anguish eminent in his voice it was obvious he'd been crying for quite some time. _

_As his frustration grew so did Tsuna's pleas for help but suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and for a moment he couldn't see a thing. Eventually the light subsided and he had to blink a few times before he could see anything, this time however instead of the darkness there was nothing but light. Just what the hell was going on…_

"_TSUNA!" Yamamoto screamed at the top of his lungs, he felt so damn useless. After the light it was silent, he realized Tsuna's voice was gone though it didn't last long before…_

"_Yamamoto…" Tsuna's voice sounded so much clearer now, he turned around and there he was. It was really the petite brunet standing right in front of his eyes, but he was somehow different. He looked more closely and realized why he seemed so different he was covered in bruises and cuts. His clothes was tattered and stained with dark red and black hues, he almost didn't even recognize him. Yamamoto was too distracted by Tsuna's appearance he didn't realize when the brunet wrapped his arms around him. _

"_Tsuna?..." Yamamoto looked down curiously at the trembling brunet before embracing the teen back. "It's ok now, I'm here… everything's going to be alright, let's just try to get out of here neh?..." He kept eyeing the brunet but even after trying to assure him that everything was going to be ok he kept crying, but it's not like could blame him just one look at him and it was obvious he'd gone through something horrible. Obviously something was wrong, but right now it was more important to get them somewhere safe where Tsuna could be treated for his wounds. _

"_Why didn't you find me?..."_

"_Eh?...What o you mean Tsuna, you're right here." Yamamoto pulled Tsuna so he could look at his face, his eyes widened in horror when he did. Tsuna's eyes were gone and it was then he realized that Tsuna's tears were that of blood trailing down his pale white face. "Ah… Tsuna! Oh God!...Just hold on I'll get you some help!" Yamamoto was freaking out he had to find a doctor soon or anyone that could save his friend. He held onto him, making sure not to drop him he didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. Yamamoto gently laid him down as he watched Tsuna choke on his own blood with every word he tried to speak. _

"_Yama…moto… w-why…" Tsuna struggled with every last breath, his blood spurting all over Yamamoto's face. "W-w-why…aah…d-didn't you c-come…"_

_Before Yamamoto could even say anything he felt Tsuna go limp in his arms, looking closer he realized that the brunet had stopped breathing. Yamamoto could do nothing more than stare at lifeless body of his friend staring right back at him with those eyeless sockets. _

"_T-Tsuna.." the baseball player's eyes began to stung from the oncoming tears, his heart felt like it would break at any moment and then finally he let himself shatter when he realized Tsuna was no more._

"_**TSUNNAAA!"**_

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto woke up drenched in sweat; his hands clenched his blanket hard enough his knuckle turned white. The baseball player felt like he just ran a marathon as he gasped for each breath he took. He kept telling himself it was just a dream, nothing more. However, the inevitable truth was that Tsuna was still missing; it was already a week and there was still no trace of him alive or dead. It was almost as if he disappeared off the face of the planet.

Vongola was having no luck either and he blamed himself for not telling them earlier if he had then maybe they'd have more clues as to the brunet's whereabouts. He still remembered how pissed off Gokudera had been that he didn't call earlier. Gokudera and Reborn had only come back two days ago, but even the world's greatest hitman was having a hard time finding his student. Even more pissed than those two was Iemitsu who had surprisingly come back a day before the other two. He still remembered that day painfully well…

_Flashback..._

_It was another day that of running through the whole town of Namimori and still Yamamoto had found no trace of Tsuna. He awoke to very sore muscles, a migraine and he smelled like his baseball uniform when he forgets to wash it longer than a week. _

_He wanted nothing more than to back to sleep and forget everything but with Tsuna still missing there was no way he was going to be able to do that until he knew the brunet was safe and sound in his own home. _

_In any case, Yamamoto eventually got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. He was supposed to go to school today but he was contemplating skipping again and looking for Tsuna. He didn't want to have to explain to Hibari and others that Tsuna was missing while he was supposed to protecting him; he hadn't even called Gokudera who was abroad with Reborn in Italy. The others had been, not including Gokudera and the hitman, were beginning to question him even Hibari was getting suspicious but with no answers himself he didn't know how to tell them what happened. If anything he was more embarrassed about the situation, seeing as how he should've been more reliable when it came to making sure Tsuna was safe. _

'_Ah… well I can't stay here and feel sorry for myself,' Yamamoto thought to himself as he left his house, 'right now looking for Tsuna is more important.'_

"_Oi! You lying bastard!"_

"_Eh-" Yamamoto turned to the source but before he could say anything else a fist collided into his face. No sooner was he on the ground nursing a swollen cheek. When he looked up it was the last person he wanted to see that day. _

_Gokudera had returned and he was beyond pissed, more than he'd ever seen him since they first met. _

"_G-Gokudera!?" Yamamoto got up shakily holding his cheek. "Wait, let me explain…"_

"_Really then start with why you didn't call anyone about my son!" another voice yelled clearly enraged._

_Again Yamamoto was struck down by another blow only this one hurt ten times worse than the bomber's previous hit. Once again he found himself flat on the floor and nursing a nosebleed. His morning was really starting to take turn for the worst right now. He expected Gokudera to lash out at him who he wasn't expecting was Tsuna's father, Iemitsu to even be there. _

_The two males stood over him, a deadly aura enveloping them both, they were pissed and with good reason._

"_I-I'm sorry," Yamamoto said shakily, "I was going to call you, but-"_

_Yamamoto didn't even get to finish before Yamamoto was hit again by a very angered middle-aged blond man. _

"_Don't give me that bullshit, if you'd call sooner Tsuna could've been found by now you little piece of shit!" bellowed Iemitsu. _

_He couldn't help but think he was right, if he called earlier then Tsuna could be home right now relaxing. Everything could be back to normal or at least as normal as it could get being involved in the mafia, but Tsuna would be safe. _

"_I-I'm-" the baseball teen stuttered. _

"_Get up. We're taking you with us to be interrogated." Gokudera spat coldly._

"_What?! You can't think that I had anything to do with it." Yamamoto tried to reason with both men, unfortunately it seemed his pleas fell on deaf ears. _

"_Even so you were the last one to see him alive," Iemitsu explained coldly, "not only that you didn't even bother calling anyone of the situation and that's something we can't ignore."_

"_Let's go."_

_After that he spent the rest of day the being interrogated by the none other than Reborn. _

_End of Flashback…_

Just remembering that day made him shudder, he'd never seen Reborn so distant and cold. It certainly wasn't something he was used to when it came to the kid now he knew why Tsuna was always so afraid of him, he had good reason. After the interrogation which took hours before they finally decided he did in fact had nothing to do with Tsuna's disappearance, he was let go. However that didn't mean his actions weren't going to go unpunished, but that would wait until after they located Tsuna. He didn't care though as long as Tsuna was ok then he'd gladly accept any punishment they give him.

Yamamoto turned to face his clock to see the bright red numbers blinking 3:27 a.m. back at him; realizing there was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep he decided a late night stroll might clear his head.

He snuck out of the house easily; it helped when your dad was a heavy sleeper. He wandered around aimlessly until he ended up at the entrance of Namimori Shrine, he didn't know why he ended up there his feet just seemed to drag him there. Could it be fate giving him a sign?

He stood at the steps deciding whether or not to walk up to the shrine. He was about to start walking up the steep steps until he someone or rather group of people coming his way. He didn't know why but his first instinct was to hide behind a few trees. He crouched down waiting for them to pass he was in no mood to deal with people right now. They were getting louder by the minute, he could tell they were excited about something not that he was interested.

At least not until he recognized a few of the individuals in the group, one being Mochida-sempai the school's kendo captain and his classmate Osamu-san, but what troubled him the most was the fact that two of them had shovels, another red haired one had a baseball bat and for some reason his classmate had a camera. He was turned his attention back to what they were saying, he had a bad feeling it had something to do with what happened to Tsuna, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet so he listened in as much as he could.

"Hurry up before someone sees us." a fat teen complained.

"Baka like anyone's gonna be up at this hour!" a red-haired said obviously annoyed that he had to carry one of the shovels.

"Would you guys just shut up!?" Mochida yelled at them irritated.

"Are you sure you wanna do this tonight though?" Osamu-san asked timidly.

"Idiot with Gokudera back we can't chance leaving him alive!" an infuriated Mochida screamed at the fearful boy, "Now move before I make you!"

Yamamoto tried to keep up with the group the further they went into the forest but with the lack of lighting it was getting harder to keep his distance and stay hidden. The more he followed them, it was then he realized where they were going it was the old abandoned warehouse he'd already searched.

He didn't understand why they'd want to go there but nonetheless he followed them, watching them enter the dark building his curiosity peaked so he snuck inside when he had a chance. He creeped in as quietly as he possibly could but it was hard when trash and garbage littered the floor.

Suddenly he heard laughter obviously they were excited about something. He tiptoed closer to get a better look; he could see four of them surrounding a crate laughing and cheering as the red-haired teen reached into the crate. The last thing he expected to see was Tsuna, the same person he was trying to find, to be dragged out a crate in a building he'd already gone through. The minute he saw them dump his limp body on the dirty floor he jumped up ready to stop them from hurting the brunet any further.

"TSUNA!"

"What the hell!?" Kei eyes widened when he realized who it was that yelled. They'd been found out and worse it was one of Dame-Tsuna closest friends. They would surely get the crap beaten out of them for sure or worse.

The four teens watched as their school's baseball team number one player, Yamamoto Takeshi rushed forth ready to pounce on them or so they thought.

_BAM_

They stared stupefied as the tall teen fell forward so easily and a very pissed off Mochida standing over him with a bloody bat in hand. It was one thing to attack the useless brunet after it's not like anybody would miss him, but to attack the school's most popular student obviously that would definitely arouse suspicion. Unable to turn back they were going to be in for a long night now that they would have to take care of two bodies to dispose of.

Yamamoto stared helplessly at the bloody brunet, he tried to reach the unconscious brunet but his efforts were dashed when he felt another blow to the back of his head. Black spots overwhelmed his vision and before he knew it he lost consciousness.

The last thing he heard was Mochida's cruel laughterbefore passing out.

* * *

And done… at least for now that is, so until then…

Drop me a review neh? Bye!


End file.
